


Date

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: The pair discuss their next date together by the ocean.





	Date

Yusaku watches as Ryoken strolls across the sand, the wind blowing through his hair and the ocean waving at him.  He looks beautiful, happy… That’s all Yusaku really wants for him.

 

It’s been… what… a few months since they’ve started dating?  Yusaku isn’t sure. The line between ‘hanging out’ and ‘dating’ is too blurred for him to really know for sure.  They’re still both reluctant to call days like these a ‘date’. The word ‘date’ holds so much meaning.

 

It meant that things had to be romantic between them.  Which neither of them minded but the word made them both feel too pressured.  They wanted things to be natural. If the day ended in a kiss, then they were happy.

 

“I’m pretty worn out, today.”  Yusaku yawns when Ryoken joins him again on the small sand dune that Yusaku sat on.

 

“You work too hard.”  Ryoken half scolds. “You should take a break.  Maybe we can go for a ride on the ocean one day.”

 

“Just the two of us?”  Yusaku asks.

 

“Who else would we bring?”

 

Yusaku thinks for a moment.  “Cafe Nagi.”

 

“You can’t stay away, can you?”  Ryoken teases.

 

“The food is good.  It’s all I can afford, anyway.  That or cup noodles.”

 

“I have an idea.  We’ll order something extra nice and I’ll take you for a ride.  I’ll pay for it all.” Ryoken suggests.

 

Yusaku laughs at the idea.  All he can picture is a lobster and caviar.  All he really wants is something bad for him in the worst ways.

 

“A pizza.  Extra cheese and olives.”  Yusaku decides. “A large one, too.”

 

Now it’s Ryoken’s turn to laugh.  “And what would you drink with that?”

 

“The most sugary energy drink money can buy.”

 

Ryoken laughs again.  “Will it be a date or will we just hang out again?”

 

“It can be a date if you want.”  Yusaku almost blushed at the idea of Ryoken kissing him again.

 

“Then a date it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Thanks for reading this and sticking with me.
> 
> About a week ago I said that my mother was sick. Today she passed away.
> 
> I know she is in a better place.
> 
> Thank you all for supporting my work. Seeing the love for it makes things a lot better.


End file.
